totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Terror
Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców - Odcinek 4 Chris opala się (ile można?!) na plaży. W tle widać uciekającego przed Izzy Tyler'a. Chris: Tylko nic nie rozwalcie! Ta wyspa jest mechaniczna, a to drogi sprzęt /''słychać trzask''/ No mówię nie, a oni swoje! Egh... Chefie! Zrób streszczonko, bo ja muszę iść ich do pionu podporządkować... /''słychać jeszcze jeden trask''/ Cholerne bachory! Chefie! Pobiegł za nimi. W tym czasie na leżaku usiadł Chef. Chef: Luksus to luksus, nie ziomki? Dobra, czas włączyć to ustrojstwo. /''uderza w kamerę, co powoduje chwilowy brak obrazu''/ Kurna! /''obraz działa''/ No i git. Witam żołnierzy, tutaj Chef z Totalnej Porażki: Wojny Zwycięzców! A w poprzednim odcineczku tego badziewnego show! Na naszych żołnierzy czekały trzy zadania o tematyce spadania! Pierwsze, polegające na skakaniu z klifu wygrała drużyna Kinoskwak, a raczej jej połowa, ponieważ Jasmine i Shawn zaginęli z samej pobudki! Drugie zadanie, w którym trzeba było znaleść głowę tego frajera co tam gania dzieci. Wygrali Aktorzy. W trzecim zadaniu, jak najdłuższym spadaniu, najlepsza była Zoey i Mutanci. Na ceremonii pojawiły się inne badziewne drużyny, a w końcu odpadł nałogowy gracz!... Muszę to robić? Eh... Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? A kto zwycięży?! Oglądajcie... Khehe... Wojnę Zwycięzców!!! Uff... Cały czas słychać odgłos rozwalanych rzeczy, płaczu i krzyków. Ekran w końcu robi się czarny. Piosenka: Ja chciałbym być sławny Wykonanie: Modest Ruciński Kamery przelatują między drzewami i krzakami. Zza trawy wyłania się Sierra pisząca esemesa na swoim telefonie. Obok niej przechodzi Cody, który się potyka na Sierre i spadają z górki. Dalej, obok klifu, Lighting całuje swoje bicepsy, a Mike i Zoey siedzą koło drzewa i się trzymają za ręce. Na samym schyłku klifu ciedzie Sam, grający na swojej koncolce. Za nim pojawia się Scott, który go spycha. Sam spada na ziemię, pomiędzy Courtney i Gwen, które obgadywują kogoś, a Duncan się im przygląda ze smutkiem. Akcja przenosi się na plan. Owen wyjmuje zdjęcie Izzy i je opłakuje, ale od razu potem siada przy stole w stołówce, gdzie przez przypadek siada na Heather. Widząc to, Alejandro, siedzący obok niego, spycha Owena, który teraz przygniata Camerona. Beth i Sugar się tem''u przyglądają i nie mogą powstrzymać śmiechu. Shawn i Jasmine się całują. Obok nich przechodzi Sky, która jako jedyna trzyma się z boku. Ekran robi się czarny, a uczestnicy siedzą w miejscu, gdzie są organizowane podsumowania i gwiżdżą w rytm muzyki. Na ekranie pojawia się logo sezonu. '' Wyspa Pakhitew, godz. 7.00 Przed domem Chrisa Chris w piżamie (ale z make-up'em) wyszedł przed swój domek, by ogłosić bardzo ważną wiadomość. Chris: zieeeew. No dobra, może i jest trochę wcześnie, ale muszę ogłosić ważną rzecz. Mówię teraz nie do tych frajerów, a do was oglądających ten program. Dziś, przez cały, nie będzie im towarzyszył prowadzący, czyli mła. Za to, Izzy i Tyler psują wyspę, co oznacza oczywiście... problem dla uczestników. Zadanie jest jedno. Muszą przetrwać ten szalony dzień. Obowiązkowo wyjdą z domków gdzieś koło dwunastej i udadzą się we wszystkie strony. Więc bayo, do ceremonii! Nacisnął guzik i wysadził swoją przyczepę. Zaczął wspinać się po drabince zwisającej z helikoptera, gdzie czekał na niego Chef i stażyści. Gdy był na szczycie, rzucił małym granatem w starą szopę na narzędzia. Od razu się cała spaliła, ale osobom śpiącym w niej nic się nie stało. Chris: Stąd będziemy mięli naprawdę dobry widok na akcję. Nie przegapimy żadnej małej albo dużej rozpierduchy. Heh. Widzicie? Chef nawet nie musi sterować helikopterem! Chef bierze ręce na plecy, a helikopter nie spada. Trzyma się wręcz jeszcze lepiej niż normalnie. Chris: Nie wiedzą co tam się będzie działo... Nie chcieliby wiedzieć. W końcu: chyba chcą mieć niespodziankę... Chef: Ojojoj... Muahahahahaha! Przybili sobie żółwika. Wszystkiemu przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem stażysta, ale po chwili wrócił do swojego obowiązku nawalania na rowerze elektrycznym i generowaniu prądu i paliwa. Domki uczestników thumb|left Gwen i Heather spały jak zabite, pomimo tego, iż Chris wysadził im chatkę szopę na narzędzia. Dopiero, gdy Heather spostrzegła, że gryzie ją szop pracz, walnęła go łopatą. Przyjrzała się też domkowi. Heather: Jak McLean, jak?! Gwen: /''zieew''/ Musisz się tak wydzierać? Ja chcę spaaa... Zauważa, że mają razwalony domek. Gwen: Heather... coś ty zrobiła?! Rozwaliłaś nasze schronienie! Heather: To kurdę, nie ja! Gwen: No napewno. Myślisz, że Ci uwierze?! Heather: Słuchaj. Też jestem wkurzona, ale możemy przecież poprosić o nocleg innych uczestników. Gwen: Tak, tylko niby do kogo?! Ucięcie materiału. Dziewczyny pojawiają się przed rezydęcją Aktorów. Gwen: Ugh, myślisz że to dobry pomysł? Heather: Ja nie myślę, ja to wiem. Przecież Courtney Cię bardzo lubi. Gwen: To tak, ale Ciebie nie nawidzi. I Duncan mnie nie lubi przecież! Heather: Nie marudź, tylko właź! Wepchła Gwen do pokoju Gwen: Jak ja cię nienawidzę. Zaczęła wchodzić po schodach. Gwen: Courtney? Jesteś tam? Gwen potknęła się, co spowodowało, że obudziła cię Beth. Beth: Co jest...? Gwen: Psst, Beth, to ja Gwen! Beth: Hm... Gwen pociągnęła ją pod łóżko. Gwen: Słuchaj Beth. Czy mogę u Was zamieszkać? Beth: Jasne. Tylko będziesz musiała spać na ziemii. Gwen: O to się nie martw. Dobra, dzięki. Wyskoczyła przez okno, na trampolinę. Heather: No i jak? Gwen: Mogę. Heather: Fju, to całe szczęście. Pójdę rozejrzeć się za prowiantem. Poszła w stronę lasu. Obok Gwen tymczasem upadło jakieś dziewięć drzew. Gwen: Dafuq?! Pobiegła w stronę drzwi. thumb|left Jaskinia przepełniona była zwierzątkami ^^ Szopy, lisy, niedźwiadki, a nawet... Nicki Minaj. Ta Minaj. Po chwili obudziła się Sierra z powodu odgłosu odbijania pośladków. Sierra: /''zieeew''/ Co tu się dzieje! Popatrzyła się na tańczącą Minaj. Sierra: Że jak ku*wa? Nicki: Normalnie. Apokalipsa przybyła. Z racji tego, że to kreskówka jest OD LAT DWUNASTU tyłek jest ocenzurowany. Cody: Co tu się... Popatrzył się na Anakondę. Cody: Um... Sierra: Cody, idziemy! Cody: Ale... Wzieła go na plecy. Kiedy wychodziła kopnęła szopa i walła Nicki. Nicki: Ał! Ty pier*olona pezpłodna ku*rwo! Je*ał cię pies! Sierra: A ciebie twój pracodawca. W helikopterze Chris'a Chris zawstydzony siedzi przed kamerą. Chris: No co? Ona jest sexi! Chef: Tia, zwaszcza, że patrzysz się tylko na jej tyłek. Chris: A ty nie? Chef zrobił facepalm'a. Chris: Dobra, niech zacznie się fajt! thumb|left Sierra nadal niosła Cody'ego na placach. Cody: Co Ci się stało? Sierra: ... Cody: Eh... Nagle pod nimi pojawiła się ogromna dziura. Kanion normalnie. Cody & Sierra: Aaaa!!! Zaczęli bardzo szybko spadać. Okazuje się, że sprawczynią tego była Izzy. Izzy: Upsik. Chyba moje dynamity nie trafiły w cel. Pohasała dalej. thumb|left Drużyna była oczywiście na nogach. W apartamencie siedział jednak tylko Lightning. Zoey i Cameron siedzieli na dachu. Cameron: Tak, wiem, tu jest bardzo ładnie Zoey. Ale czemu mi o tamtym wcześniej nie powiedziałaś? Zoey: Bo pewnie im powiesz... Cameron: Nie! Może i jestem straszną paplą, ale... Zoey: Cam, przecież dobrze wiemy jak jest... Cameron: Wiem... przecież nic się nie stanie jak mu powiesz. Zoey: Ale on się chyba w niej ponownie zakochał. Cameron: Iiiii? Wiesz co? Ja idę... Wszedł klapką do rezydencji. Zoey za to pobiegła na dół. Wpadła jednak do tej samej dziury co Sierra i Cody. thumb|left Scott'a i Mike'a nie było w domu. Jedyne, co w nim było, to woda. Nagle u progu drzwi stanął Scott. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, woda wepchła go w drzewo, które pod wpływem ciśnienia je rozwaliło. Dalej było gorzej; kamienie, klify, stażyści i Mike, którego woda też porwała. Mike: Tfu! Co ty idioto zrobiłeś?! Scott: Eee... Sam zatkał kibel? Mike: Po pierwsze: Sam wczoraj wyleciał, a po drugie: MY NIE MAMY KIBLA! Scott: A, no tak... Uwaga, DZIURA!!! I wlecieli do niej. thumb|left Sky nie ma w domku na drzewie. Za to Sugar jeszcze smacznie chrapała. Gdy kamera lekko oddaliła się, okazało się, że... drzewo jest wyrwane z ziemi i spływa wprost do przepaści. To jednak, nie budzi Sugar. Nawet kiedy już zaczyna spadać w dół... drzewo jednak nie zaczęło tego robić, ponieważ zablokowało się o klify. Jednak woda nie odpuszczała, co spowodowało, że roślina się złamała i zaczęła spadać w przepaść. Ale nadal spała. xD Po kilku sekundach drzewo w końcu upadło na glebę. Ktoś do niej podszedł, lecz widać było tylko jego cień. ???: Kolejny uczestnik tego pieprzonego reality show. Ahh... Dobra, brać ją! Do śpiącej Sugar podszedły dwa stworzenia. Próbowały ją podnieść, ale była dla nich zaciężka. ????: Օգնություն. Ստացեք նրան! ?????: Մենք գալիս! Do Sugar podeszła kolejna para dziwadeł. ???: Ur... Zapomniałem, że tylko ja umiem mówić z tej rasy po ludzku... ale przynajmniej go rozumieją. Tymczasem dziwadełka niosły Sugar na plecach do jakiegoś ustronnego miesca. ???: /''Zauważył kamerzystę''/ A ty co się tak lampisz պոռնիկ! Zniszczył kamerę. Jaskinia w kanionie, wyspa Pakithew Jakiś mutant siedział obok klatki z uwięzionymi uczestnikami. Czwórka innych przyniosła już nie śpiącą Sugar. Sugar: Póście mnie! Ugryzła jednego w rękę. Ten ani drgnął, a jedynie założył na gębę sobie i innemu mutantowi translator mowy na ludzką (made in China). ????: *Przynieśliśmy kolejną, podporuczniku 4032.* Podporucznik 4032: *Dobrze. Zapakujcie ją do tego kuloodpornego urządzenia. Odmaszerować!* ????: *Tak jest!* Wrzucił ją brutalnie do klatki. Sierra: No no, kogo my tu mamy. Spojrzała na nią sarkastycznie. W klatce siedzieli: Cody, Sierra, Mike, Scott, Zoey i Sugar. Na powierzchni zostało w sumie 8 osób. Sugar: Co tu się dzieje? Nikt nie odpowiedział. Sugar: Ugh... Wypuśccie mnie stąd. Zaczęła walić w kraty. Poraził ją przez to prąd. Cody: Zostaw to, idiotko... Na powierzchni thumb|left Courtney, Duncan i Beth siedzieli na dachu małej rezydencji. Praktycznie całe podłoże było zalane wodą. Obok niej przepływał Tyler na łodzi. Tyler: Ojojoj, chyba zapomniałem zakręcić kran. Odpłynął dalej. Courtney: Czy ten idiota mówił serio?! Beth: Peeewnie. Courtney: Słuchaj, Beth. To, że mnie nie lubisz, nie znaczy, że masz mnie traktować tak oschle. Beth: Tak?! A jak ty mnie traktowałwś na planie? Jak dzi... W tym momencie zarwał się pod nią dach i wpadła do wody, a potem do kanionu. Duncan: Beth! Courtney: Że niby jak? Przecież... Pod Duncanem także zarywa się dach. Courtney: Dunci!... Crap, zostałam sam... Gwen: Nie do końca. Spod klapy dachu wychodzi Gwen. thumb|left Lightning i Cameron siedzieli na drzewie i patrzyli, jak ich willa tonie. Mieli także na widoku domek Aktorów. Lightning: Ej ty, ziom. Podaj mi tamtą gałąź. Pokazał na obrzymi fragment pędu. Cameron: Ale po co Ci? Linthning spjrzał na niego złowrogo. Cameron: Okej, okej. Cameron z trudem mu ją podał. Ten zaczął celować w Gwen. Cameron: Ej, co ty robisz?! Lightning: Rzucam! Kiedy Lightning próbuje rzucić belką, zachacza się o gałązkę. Razem z belą spada do wody. Cameron: Ojojoj... Bayo Lightning! thumb|left Las. Sky walczy ze zmutowanymi-mechanicznymi niedźwiedziami. Sky: Wiedziałam, że to będzie trudne,... Niedźwiedź wyrywa jej z rąk patyk, którym się broniła. Sky: ... ale nie, że aż tak bardzo! Spróbowała odskoczyć. Efekt był zaskakujący. Na szczęście, w pore ktoś pojawił się za niedźwiedziami i rzucił w nich kamieniem. Zaczął panicznie uciekać. Sky: Stój! Sky '('PZ): Naprawdę, brak wam producenci dobrych pomysłów na zadania? Najpierw głupie kokosy, potem banany, a jeszcze potem odcinek o spadaniu! A dziś o apokalipsie. Mało oryginalne... i tamta osoba jest jeszcze. Sky pomimo wyczerpującego biegu za osobą, nie dogoniła jej. Postanowiła odpocząć obok drzewa. Sky: Dobra, czas ustalić fakty... thumb|left Heather nie wiadomo dlaczego próbowała skakać z drzewa na drzewo, tak jak Zoey, Courtney i Sky. Nie wychodziło jej to, ale utrzymywała się nad potokiem rwącej wody. Heather: To trochę męczące... muszę kogoś znaleść. Skakała nadal po drzewach. Po mimo wielkich starań, wleciała do wody. Heather: khe,khe! Pomocy! Nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawiła się przed nią lina. Ta się jaj złapała i wdrapała na szczyt. Heather: Dzięki... Zaczęła się rozglądać. Okazało się, że nikogo tam nie ma. Heather: ...ci? Jaskinia w kanionie, godz. 14.00 W klatce siedziała dziewiątka uczestników. Mike: Zoey, co Ci się stało? Rozumiem, że siedzimy w jakimś więzieniu obcych, ale wiesz... Zoey tylko zachlipła. Zoey: Mike... przepraszam. Mike: Ale za co? Zoey: ...zrywam z tobą, Mikey. Mike: Co? Rozmowie przysłuchiwał się Scott. Scott (PZ): To moja szansa. Mogę teraz spowodować by się pokłócili. A potem wykopali się nawzajem... Scott: Jak tam, gołąbeczki? Mike i Zoey jednak za głośno się kłócili i go nie usłyszeli. Mike: Ale co ja Ci zrobiłem! Starałem się być dla Ciebie najlepszym chłopakiem na świecie, a ty... Zoey: Mogłeś się starać, ale on jest cudowny... szkoda tylko, że ma dziewczynę! Powinieneś się cieszyć, że nie ożeniliśmy się. Wtedy skończyłoby się na rozwodzie! Mike (PZ): Co ona mówi?! Zakochała się w chłopaku który ma dziewczynę! Chwila... kto to może być... Duncan... nie. Scott... nie. Ja... nie. Cam... nie. Niewiem... Scott '('PZ): Nic nawet nie musiałem robić! Sami się pokłócili! <''nikczemny śmiech''> Zoey i Mike nadal się kłócą. W tym samym czasie Lightning próbuje coś powiedzieć nieznanej rasie. Po chwili podszedł do niego jakiś kosmit. ????: *Zamilknij nędzna ludzko formo życia, albo zginiesz.* Włożył mu w gębę smoczka. Lightning: Mmmmmmm! Wypluwa go. Lightning: Tfu! Shi-bam! Żaden głupi brzydal nie będzie rozkazywał Lightningowi! Ha, cienias! ????: *Zaraz zginiesz ludzka formo życia* Wystrzelił jakąś kulą mocy. Ta jednak zamiast zabić Lightninga, niszczy klatkę. Lightning: Shi-Lightning! Rzucił się na kosmitę i wyrwał jego tzw. Miotacz Śmierci. Uderzył go w twarz i wybił mu zęby. Ten nie pozostał jednak mu dłużny i ogłuszył Lightninga. Spowodowało to to, że Cody i Sierra rzucili się na niego i zaczęli ciągnąć go za ręce. Kiedy bitwa wydawała się już zwysięska, inni kosmici zareagowali i zaczęli odciągać Cody'iego i Sierrę. Wtedy reszta, poza Mike'iem i Zoey, zaatakowała wrogów, w tym Podporucznika 4032. Bitwa nie była długa, ale zakończyła się zwycięstwem uczestników. Nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd, pojawił się przywódca stworzeń, który jako jedyny umiał mówić po ludzku. Powoli zbliżał się do kłócących sięMike'a i Zoey. ???: Em, halo. Halo! Mike: Co mnie obchodzi, że on jest ładniejszy ode mnie! ???: Halo! Zaraz zostaniecie sparaliżowani. Halo! Zoey: A powinno! ???: Nie przeszkadza wam to? Czy aby na pew... W tym momencie Mike piepsznął go w łeb, co spowodowało ogłuszenie. Mike: Nie widzisz że rozmawiamy!!! Nie przeszkadzaj nam! Zoey uświadomiła sobie co chciał zrobić im kosmita. Zastygła w bezruchu. Mike: Zoey! Zoey?! Zoey: Mój bohaterze! Mike: Em... fajnie, ale... co się właściwie stało? Po chwili obudził się Lightning. Lightning: Wut? Wygraliśmy? Spojrzał na ogłuszoną czwórkę kosmitów. Lightning: Jej <3 Shi-bam! :D Pobiegł w jedyną otwartą drogę. Mike i Zoey mieli już się pocałować, kiedy... Mike: Em, Zoey. Chyba teraz powinniśmy się skupić na wyzwaniu... Zoey: ;u; em...... jasne, szybko! Pobiegli za Lightningiem, zostawiając za sobą sześciu innych uczestników. Na powierzchni, godz. 16.00 Heather siedziała na dachu... czegoś, kiedy zaczął on się załamywać. Heather: Crap, to zaraz spadnie. Czas się stąd zbierać. ???: Czy aby na pewno? Heather: Kto to mówi? Zaczęła się rozglądać. W końcu znalazła cel i spojrzała się na niego. Rozpoznała znajomą sylwetkę. Heather: O, to ty mnie uratowałeś... urgh, dzięki, ale teraz mi się śpieszy, więc... ???: W cale nie miałem zamiaru Cię ratować. Myślałem, że jesteś inną osobą. Heather: Naprawdę? To jak wytłuma... ???: Nie trudno was pomylić. A teraz, żegnaj. Wchłonęła go ciemność. Po chwili dach się zarwał. Heather: Aaa!!! Heather spłynęła do kanionu. W tym samym czasie Cameron walczył z szurniątą wiewiórką. '' '''Cameron': Nie lubię wiewiórek, ale proszę, zostaw mnie! Wiewiórka: Nope. Zepchła go z gałęzi co spowodowało natychmiastowe wpadnięcie do kanionu. Jaskinia w kanionie, godz. 16.30 Lightning, Mike i Zoey stali osłupieni przed ogromnym telebinem. Mike: Czyli co, Scarlett włamała się do komputera głównego wyspy i utworzyła złą energię, wyssała z jakiegoś mężczyzny o wielorakich osobowościach złą osobowość i porwała kosmitów z jakiejś złej planety? A to wszystko na tej wysepce? Chris: Tak, niestety. Przy okazji powiem, że zadanie zaraz wygrają Sky, Gwen i Courtney. Zoey: A gdzie my będziemy mieszkać? Przecież Tyler, Izzy i zła energia zniszczyli wszystko! Chris: Dlatego popłyniemy łodzią na plan. Na niej także wybuchnie. A kiedy wszyscy już uciekną z wyspy, wysadzimy ją. Mike: A co z tamtą dwójką? Chris: Jas i Shawn? Nie martwcie się o nich, nie warto... Ekran eksplodował. Do jaskini wpadły nagle usypiające, wybuchające kapsułki. Kiedy wszyscy zasnęli, stażyści zanieśli ich do windy. Na powierzchni, godz. 17.00 Dom pod Gwen i Courtney miał się już załamać, kiedy nagle... Chris: Gratulacje! Gwen, Courtney i Sky, wygrywacie indywidualnie dla siebie nietykalność! Courtney: Indywidualnie? Czyli dzisiaj rozłączenie? Chris: Po części... no szybko, dziewczyny, na łódź! Gwen: Okej, okej... Przed łodzią, 19.30 Chris: Naprawdę, aż tyle musimy czekać? To trochę wkurzające! Sky: A tak wogóle, to po co mieliśmy się tutaj zjawić? Courtney: I czy ona musi z nami jechać? Pokazała na Nicki. Nicki: Masz jakiś problem słonko? Chris: Tak, niestety prawnicy nie zgodzili się, twierdząc, że znaczenie zasługi dla kraju, to za głupie wytłumaczenie ;u; A jakby co, to kierujemy się na plan w Ontario. Wsiadajcie! Ceremonia i jutrzejszejsze zadanie was nie ominie! Zawodnicy: Uuuuuu... Ceremonia na łodzi Uczestnicy siedzieli na ławeczkach na zewnętrznej stronie pokładu. Obok nich siedziała związana Nicki, do której podeszła Sierra, piepszła ją i usiadła na miejsce. Siedzieli tam także Izzy i Tyler. Chris: Dobrze, więc bez przedłużania... bezpieczne są: Courtney, Gwen i Sky. Nie odpadną dziś także Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Duncan i Beth. Sugar, Cody, Sierra wy dostaliście po jednym głosie, więc łapcie puchary. Zostały tylko dwa symbole, a aż trzech uczestników. A odpada... Lightning! Rzuca Heather i Scott'owi puchary. Lightning: Co?! Dlaczego? Scott: Z tego co nam wiadomo, zostawiłeś nas, bez pomocy? Lightning: A skąd wy to wiecie! Urgh... Stanął przed rękawicą. Chris: Nicki, ty też! Przelew zrobię na twoję konto, jak będę miał dostęp do Wi-Fi. Tyler, Izzy nie ominie was wylot w kosmos. Nicki zdenerwowana przyczołgała się przed rękawicę. Podszedli tam także Tyler i Izzy. Po chwili Chris wyszczeli ich i Lightninga w kosmos. Chris: No to bajo, frajerzy! :D Zostało ich tylko 13! Kto następny odpadnie? Czy Shawn i Jasmine się odnajdą?! Chwila, zapomniałbym. Naciska jakiś przycisk. Słychać jakiś huk i wyspa Pakithew wybucha. Chris: Od razu lepiej. A my widzimy się w kolejnym odcinky... Totalnej... Porażki... Wojny Zwycięzców!!!!! Koniec :D Wiem, odcinek psychiczny, ale co tam. Czy podoba Ci się odcineczek? Tak Nie Podobało Ci się cameo Nicki Minaj? Nie? Tak Cieszysz się z eliminacji Lightninga? Nie Tak Kategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców